


Two's company;  Three's a Party

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome; Hot lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Mick and Ray decide to ask Zari if she'd like to join them for a night of mutual pleasure





	Two's company;  Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago I wrote a silly vignette where Mick and Zari got hit with magic that caused them to make out. Afterward they were both embarrassed, Zari moreso when she realized that Mick and Ray were a couple. It isn't necessary to read that first, but here's the smutty aftermath.

Ray lay sprawled across the bed, finally able to relax after another stressful day.  He listened to his lover’s heartbeat while calloused fingers carded through his slightly overgrown hair.  “What’s on your mind, Mick?”

“You know the other day, when I uh – when vile sorcery made me kiss Z?”

“Mm hmm.”

“I was kiddin’ about a three way, but you took it pretty serious.”

Ray pressed his lips to Mick’s ribcage before answering.  “I wasn’t sure if you were joking or not.”

“Do you wanna?”

“Have sex with Zari?” Ray yawned.  “Do you?”  Mick groaned in response.  “Sorry, I know you hate it when I answer a question with another question.  Lately I’ve only had eyes for you, but obviously she’s an attractive woman and I admit to having had a few inappropriate thoughts. I’m guessing you have too.”

“Yeah.”

Ray lifted his head to make eye contact with the other man.  “Do you wanna talk about those inappropriate thoughts to see how hot and bothered it gets us?”

“Not a bad start.”

“Then maybe we can determine whether it’s a fun fantasy or we want to make it a reality?”

Mick’s breathing was already becoming shallow. “You start. Can’t think of the words as fast.”

Ray kissed him gently.  “You get them out on paper just fine.”  The tall scientist arched his back like a cat to stretch it.  “I bet you’d like if she watched me go down on you.   She could see how you like having your balls squeezed just right.” 

“Mmm.”

“Do you think we’re hot enough that she’d want to touch herself?”

“God, I hope so.”

Xxx

Ray knocked on Zari’s door, feeling much less confident than when he’d rehearsed his pitch in the mirror that morning.  He cleared his throat and smiled broadly when she answered and waved him in.  “What’s up?”

“You know when you and Mick got hit with that spell and…?”

“I remember,” she replied tersely, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why are you bringing it up again?”

Ray took a step backward, not wanting to seem threatening.  “Did you like it; the kissing and touching?”

  
Zari’s brow furrowed.  “Why would you ask me that? What does it matter if I liked it? You said you weren’t mad.”  Her nose wrinkled as she realized she’d admitted enjoying manhandling Mick.

“I’m not,” Ray assured her.  “Honestly, we talked it through, and while Mick initially found the experience confusing, he’s been thinking about it quite a bit.  I can’t help wondering if it’s been on your mind as well; what you felt when you were in his arms.  He said you got a good handful, so you know what it’s like when he gets…”

“Ray! What do you want?.”

“Really I’m here to see what you want.  If you might like another opportunity to explore your attraction to Mick I wouldn’t object, just as long as I was present during any exploration.”

Zari looked confused.  “You want to watch me and Mick…get it on?”

“Well, I don’t _have_ to just watch, but I don’t want to presume that you have any interest in me sexually.”

“Are- are you interested in _me_ that way?”

Turning on the old Palmer charm, Ray flashed a smile that had gotten him more than one invitation to stay the night. “Z, you’re strong, smart, funny, and gorgeous.  Ever since Mick told me how it felt to kiss you I can’t stop thinking about it.  I get that this is a lot to process, so take some time and get back to me.  Otherwise you’re free to erase your memory of this conversation. I’ll be in the lab all afternoon.”

Xxx

Ten minutes after Ray left, Zari gave up pacing in her room and dashed to the kitchen for some comfort food.  There she found Mick, who was baking something.  He slid her a plate topped with two cookies fresh from the oven.  She nibbled at one.  “Maybe _you_ should have talked to me first,” she suggested.  Mick shrugged.

“Haircut won the coin toss.  So, you wanna?”

Zari snorted.  “That line usually work for you?”

Mick set down a spatula and promptly invaded her personal space.  Zari backed up slowly until she was trapped against the wall.  They stared at each other in silence.  “I scare you?” he asked, sounding ominous.

“Never.”  He smiled; a genuine smile that started out with the corners of his lips twitching and grew until his whole face lit up.  For a moment he looked like an entirely different person.  He kissed her on the forehead as his gruff mask slid back in place.

“Good.  Enjoy the cookies.  And let Haircut know if you’re in or not.”

 

Zari found Ray in his lab and approached him with confidence.  “I don’t want to do it on the ship,” she said quickly.  “It’s too….”

“Close to home? I understand completely.  We can make arrangements.”

Xxx

Mick wasn’t happy about giving up foregoing his noon beer, but agreed that Zari would be most comfortable if he was completely sober.  He came up with a plausible reason for why the three of them needed to be gone overnight and took the jump ship.  The tension would have been unbearable were it not for Ray chattering away.  “I think you’ll like this place, Z.  Mick and I found it a while ago when we were on a side mission.  The owner rents it out so I don’t feel as bad about breaking in and using it occasionally, and I always wash the sheets before we leave.”

“If we make it to the bed,” Mick teased.

“True. There’s a real bearskin rug in front of the fire that I’m awfully fond of. I know we’ve all been tested for a host of sexually transmitted infections, but I brought condoms anyway.  Of course, that’s assuming you want to have penetrative sex at all.”

Desperate for something to do with her hands, Zari grabbed the duffle bag Ray had brought along, and began rummaging through it, not sure whether she would find handcuffs or a copy of the Kama Sutra.  “Chapstick?”  She withdrew a small tube and held it between two fingers.

“Lips get dry in the mountains,” Mick groused.   

“And these?” She fished out a pair of innocuous looking rings, one made of rubber and the other metal. Mick snickered.

“Oh, those Mick’s,” Ray noted.  “Wasn’t sure which one he’d prefer to wear.”  She dropped them both back into the bag before wiping her hands on her pants.

 

Zari entered the modestly furnished cabin with some hesitation.  Mick immediately took off his jacket and began arranging logs in the fireplace.  As he peeled off his gloves before lighting a match, Zari realized that had never seen so much of his skin, and had barely caught a glimpse of his scars.  “Go ahead and stare,” Ray said, coming up behind her.  Startled, she jumped, and then accepted the glass of water he was offering. 

“Do they hurt him?”

“Sometimes, but you don’t have to worry about that now.  What I meant was that you should do all your looking now, because when he gets naked you’ll want to spend all your time touching.”  Ray leaned closer, his lips to her ear.  “I love watching him too.  He’s so comfortable with his body.”

Zari soon saw what he meant as Mick removed the rest of his clothing, not in a teasing manner, but for the simple purpose of being nude.  Her mouth suddenly dry, and she gulped water.  “I’ve never done this,” she confessed, then turned to Ray for reassurance. “Have you-you two?”

Ray took her free hand in his and rubbed the back with his thumbs.  “Yes. It’s actually a ridiculous story that ended with us becoming lovers, but for now all you need to know is that we are – and always will be – your friends.  What we want most of all is to make you feel great, because you are an amazing person.  Why don’t you just hang out here for a bit.”

Ray moved to stand in front of his naked boyfriend.  Zari didn’t know where to look?  Was it rude to stare at Mick’s crotch?  It was easier than making eye contact.  She ended up zeroing in on his hands.  He wore black leather gloves all the time, even when eating, so the sight of his bare fingers undoing the button fly of Ray’s jeans was somehow more titillating than that of his penis, nestled safely against his body.  Ray looked at Mick with both fondness and desire.  She felt special being invited to join them, not to mention incredibly turned on.  Ray disrobed hastily, tossing his shirt aside and kicking his jeans into the small dining room.  He took a step forward to stand on the bearskin rug and dug his toes in the thick fur.  Mick hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband of Ray’s underpants, only to have his hands batted away.  “Not yet.”

Mick rolled his eyes.  “Fine, but they’re comin’ off eventually.”  He looked at Zari.  “Believe he’s shy?”

She giggled.  Mick pulled Ray’s head down for a soulful kiss.  Ray’s hands rested on Mick’s shoulders and he returned the kiss wholeheartedly.  They stood there for a minute, passionately occupied with each other. Then Mick’s thumbs rubbed over Ray’s nipples, teasing them into peaks. “You still want to put on a show?” His voice dropped to a gravely whisper.

Ray knelt down took Mick into his mouth.  Zari shifted her weight from one foot to the other for a couple minutes, then slipped her shoes off and moved to an easy chair located diagonally from the fireplace that seemed as good a place as any to sit and watch the show.  Mick’s eyes were closed and his hands rested loosely at his sides.  Momentarily Ray pulled off the other man’s now fully erect cock and stroked it while addressing her.  “I’m happy to keep doing this, but you should know that he really wants to eat your pussy.”

Zari’s breath escaped her chest, making a high-pitched “Huhhh.” 

Mick chuckled.  “Get used to it.  Boy scout has a dirty mouth.”  She couldn’t help but smile. 

“Don’t I get a kiss first?” She made a pouty face until they approached.  Mick brushed his dry lips over hers while his hands, feeling unnaturally warm, tugged her pants down over her hips.  Standing behind the chair, Ray leaned in to kiss her the sides of her neck while his fingers played along her collarbone.  Without a word, Mick parted her legs and traced the outline of her labia through her panties with one thumb. 

“We talked about this,” Ray informed her.  “Went over every detail of what he wanted to do while I jerked him off.  He came so hard.” Distracted by Ray’s voice, Zari jerked with surprise when Mick pulled aside soft cotton and began teasing her opening with a fingertip while rubbing his scratchy cheeks along her inner thighs.  “Ohhh my,” she breathed.  His nose bumped against her pubic mound and his tongue began to probe her folds. She shivered, held stable by Ray’s hands on her shoulders.  “On a visit to Central City a few years ago I found out that Mick had a reputation for more than just crime.  We couldn’t go anywhere without panties dropping.”

Mick huffed.  “Exaggeratin’.” He flicked the tip of his tongue against her clitoris experimentally, then, apparently pleased with her response, repeated the action several times. 

“I get really hot watching him work,” Ray admitted.  “There’s something about watching him make a woman lose control that makes me hard as a rock.” Zari reached up and pulled his hands down to cover her breasts.  He squeezed gently, then rubbed his knuckles over her nipples; the stimulation a perfect complement to Mick’s efforts.  “He won’t stop, Z.  He’ll lick and suck and do things with his fingers until push him away.  I really want to see him make you cum.”

“Yessss.”  She grasped Ray’s forearms to steady herself and he kissed her warmly.  Pleasure rippled through her body and before she could be frightened about giving in to it, she was carried away.  Mick did not stop when her hips bucked, but kept up his ministrations as she swatted at his bald head helplessly.  Breathing heavily in her ear, Ray urged him on.  “I think she’s got another one in her, Babe.”  Zari cried out as a finger breached her and curled to hit just the right place.  Legs trembling, she was pushed over the edge again and lost sense of anything outside her own body.  When the spasms ceased, there were two sets of hands stroking her arms and legs throughout the aftershocks.

Zari felt herself lifted out of the chair and transferred to the couch where Mick let her curl against him.  He rubbed her back with a heavy hand while Ray fetched a fresh glass of water and covered her with a soft blanket.  Through fuzzy eyes she watched in fascination as Ray fitted himself against Mick’s other side and cupped his face.  The normally easygoing scientist licked into the other man’s mouth with surprising ferocity.  When he stopped to take a breath, Mick turned to her with a grin.  “He always wants a taste.  Show her how hard it makes you, Haircut.”  He cupped the obvious bulge in Ray’s underpants before announcing, “Gonna take a piss. Keep ‘him warm, Z.”  With Mick gone, Ray seemed almost embarrassed. 

“I’m not good at this part.”

Zari’s gaze flitted from his wide eyes to the sparse hair trailing down from his navel.  She played coy.  “You scared of me, Ray-Ray?”

“Nooo.  We just didn’t plan this far out because we kept stopping to fool around with each other.”

 “Start there.  Tell me what you like in bed.”  She scooted closer to him, letting her knee bump into his bare toes, making him shiver.    

“The usual stuff.  Um, Mick’s the only guy I’ve ever been with like this.  There were lots of times I wanted to, but I was never brave enough.”

“Sounded pretty sure of yourself earlier.”

“Yeah.  When I’m aroused I forget to be nervous.”

“I liked the way you talked,” Zari said, laying a palm on his thigh.  “Shall I tell you what I want?”

“Y-yes, please.”

“I want to see all of you, Ray, and in return I’ll show you all of me.”  She shrugged out of her blouse and leaned forward to give him a peak down the top of her camisole.  He bit his lip, then shifted to the side enough to stretch out his legs and lift his butt off the couch.  He removed his underpants quickly and then sat back on his heels.  Ray’s cock was slender, with a slight curve to his left.  Its dusky rose color matched his nipples and was in contrast to the pale skin of his chest and stomach.  It occurred to Zari that Mick had been gone more than long enough to relieve himself and was likely letting Ray get comfortable with her on his own; seeing where she wanted to take the rest of the night.  “Can I touch you, Ray?”  she asked softly.  He nodded.  She ran a fingertip across the silky smoothness of the tip of his cock.

“Oh,” he breathed.  She hovered over him, raking her fingers down his chest, leaving red trails on pale skin.  His hips stuttered forward.  Zari kissed him soundly, pressing herself flush to his chest while grinding against him.  He moaned into her mouth.  Though her eyes were closed she was aware of Mick’s return.  He flopped down in the chair she had recently vacated.  “Pretty, ain’t he?”

“Very.”

“Show her, Haircut.  You know you want to.”  Ray was almost panting.  He slung one leg over the back of the couch.  When his thighs parted she could see something peeking out from between his buttocks.  

“You don’t have to,” he started only to be cut off by a sharp buzzing sound and his body jerking harshly.    

Mick tossed a remote control to Zari.  She felt a wicked shiver along her spine.  “Spread yourself open for me Ray,” she ordered.   He parted his cheeks obediently and she saw the flared base of the toy that he had obviously inserted before they left the Waverider.

“Naughty boy,” she teased and smacked one buttock.  “Let’s have some fun.”

Zari turned the speed up slowly, letting Ray get used to the feeling while she enjoyed the sight of him trying to keep his composure.  Mick was slouched down, looking relaxed despite his own erection being on display courtesy of the thick rubber ring holding it in place.  When Zari wrapped her fingers around Ray’s stiff length he bucked and whined.  His cock was slick with the fluid dripping from the tip and Zari enjoyed giving him long slow strokes. “Please,” he moaned.  “Please, let me make you feel good too.”

Mick rose and crossed the room to pat Ray’s stomach reassuringly.  “She’s havin’ fun. Don’t you worry.  Can’t keep her hands off you.  Hey Z, wanna see him completely lose control?”

She nodded vigorously.  Mick rotated Ray’s body, pulled his legs up and stepped between them while Ray fussed.  “No, no, no,” he protested.  Mick ignored his pleas and pulled the plug out.  Zari’s breath stopped, and before she could even think to ask her hand was between his buttocks and she was sliding a finger inside him.  Mick growled appreciatively and retrieved the bottle of lubricant, adding some to her hand.  Ray looked at her, helpless and needy.  She was equally shocked, though glad she’d trimmed her nails recently. 

“It’s so hot in there,” she said, feeling slightly foolish. 

“Deeper,” Ray urged.  “Pull it out and push it in deeper into my ass.”  She tried and felt him shiver.  Mick seemed bemused.  Ray babbled.  “More, more! Move so your tits are in my face.”  Zari straddled Ray’s waist, letting his cock bob against her bare backside while she rubbed her body against him. 

“I want to sit on you while Mick fucks you,” she announced. 

Mick hitched Ray's legs up around his waist and slid inside him on cue.  “Ahhhhhh,” Ray cried out.

“Tell me what it’s like.”

“He feels so good, Z. He’s big, but it never hurts.  I feel more open the next day and I’m just so happy that he wants to do it with me.”

“Is it okay if Mick fucks me, Ray?”

“Y-yes.  We share each other but I know…God, please Mick do it harder.”

“Is he gonna make you cum?”

Mick grunted behind her and gave her rump a light swat.

“I can’t,” Ray complained.  “It always feels amazing, but I need.”

Zari had an idea.  She changed positions so she could rub herself against Ray’s cock without letting it slip inside her.  He seemed to like that.  “Yes, use me please.  Both of you, use me.”  He gripped the back of the couch in his large hands and threw his head back.  It didn’t take long for Ray’s hips to tense and then he ejaculated, stickiness spurting between their bodies.  Zari got off him as Mick was stepping backward and reaching into the bag.    

“Now, Mick,” she ordered.  He rolled on a condom and sat down next to Ray.  Zari mounted him effortlessly; her mouth open but no sound came out. 

“Told you,” Ray panted.  “Rotate your hips. That helps.”

Ray lay his head on Mick’s chest, biting at one nipple while tweaking the others with his fingers.  Mick growled appreciatively.  “Is she really wet, Baby?” he asked in a deep, husky voice.  “She sat right down on that beer can cock of yours, so I bet she’s squeezin’ you good.  Hold on though.  You can’t cum until she does.  How I give you a hand, Z?”

Ray added some lubricant to the tips of his middle and index finger.  He placed them flat against the apex of her folds, providing the perfect amount of slide and friction against her clit.  “Fuck,” Zari got out through gritted teeth. 

“There you go,” Ray said soothingly.  “Take what you need.”    Zari rode Mick for all he was worth and lost track of everything except the wonderful feelings radiating through her body.  Mick was sweating and the look of concentration his face was seared into her brain.  Ray added a third finger, spreading out the sensation and it wasn’t long before her body jerked and clamped down hard.  Mick huffed loudly several times.

“God,” he moaned as the fell in a heap.  Ray started the water running in the tub and began tending to Mick while planting small kisses on his face. 

“Feeling good, Baby?”

“Hmf.”  Mick rolled over on the couch.

Ray chuckled.  “Come on, Z.  I’ll wash your back.”

“I can think of a few other parts that need cleaning.”

“Give us a break, woman,” Mick grumbled into a cushion.

Zari snorted at him.  "Fine, I'll sit on Ray's face while you take a nap." 

Ray giggled.  "I'd like that a lot.  Say, have you ever pegged anyone?"

"Stop givin' her ideas, Haircut! She's gonna kill me." 


End file.
